


Happily Ever After

by Rocky_T



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Vignette/missing scene early in season 9





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jerie!
> 
> Originally written and posted May 2006.

_"Just when I thought that I was out they pull me back in."  
\--Michael Corleone, "The Godfather"_

Even before she opened the door, Sam could hear the sound of the television. She grinned, then narrowly avoided tripping over the battered leather case in the hallway. Sure enough, there he was lounging on her couch, his feet (sans shoes, fortunately) propped up on the coffee table, a can of beer in his hand.

"This is a pleasant surprise," she said, raising her voice to be heard over the hockey game. "I wasn't expecting you till the weekend." 

Jack quickly thumbed the remote, lowering the volume, and moved over to make room for her. "I was in this neck of the woods, and figured I might as well drop by."

Sam accepted his kiss, debating whether or not to ask the question his oh-so-casual words had raised in her mind. On the one hand, she didn't want to spoil the moment--Lord knew that quiet and relaxed times were few and far between for the two of them, even since they'd both left the Stargate program. With her being stationed at Area 51, and Jack spending most of his time in Washington, just the logistics of arranging to be physically together were often more than they could manage. However, she knew from long experience that if there were a crisis brewing, it was best to meet it head-on without flinching.

Jack's attention was back on the game--or so it appeared--but she could see him tense as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"'This neck of the woods,'" she said slowly. "I take it this means you were over at Cheyenne Mountain."

Jack sighed softly, but didn't deny it. "Yes, I had a meeting with General Landry. To discuss certain recent developments."

Sam waited, feeling her stomach muscles clench. "So the rumors are true."

"That depends," Jack said, cocking an eyebrow, "on which rumors you've been listening to."

"That an SG team encountered a new race of aliens, said to be even more formidable than the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld," Jack said sourly, "have got nothing on these guys. Similar fixation on being worshipped as gods, maybe, but a more accurate comparison would be to the Ancients."

Sam stared at him in shock. "You're kidding. Evil Ancients?"

"Believe me, I wish I were." Jack sighed again. "Daniel really stuck his nose in a mess this time."

"Surely you're not blaming Daniel," Sam said immediately.

"No, for a change it's not his fault. Not really." Jack swung his feet to the floor and buried his head in his hands. "The universe is a big place, and it appears to be full of folks who for whatever reason just don't like us. Up till now, we've been lucky that we've been beneath the Ori's radar. But recent events have put us front and center."

"How immediate is the threat?" Sam asked. 

He didn't answer. 

"How bad?" she persisted.

"One of our biggest problems right now is we simply don't have enough information," he said at last. "Who are the Ori, what is their exact relationship to the Ancients that Daniel ran around with--and what do they _really_ want from us? These are just a few questions to start with. Then we can go into details like military strength, invasion fleets, that sort of thing."

"What do the Asgard have to say? Or the Tok'ra?"

"We've sent out some queries. But you know that both of them have their own hands pretty full at present. We may not hear from them until--"

"--it's too late," she finished softly.

Jack reached over and squeezed her hand. "Here's something you'll probably be interested in hearing. Remember Cam Mitchell? Led the squadron in the battle against Anubis?"

"Of course," Sam said. "I visited him a couple of times when he was in rehab. We all did. As I recall, you promised him any post he wanted when he recovered."

"I'd have promised him anything I could think of if I could just guarantee that he _would_ recover," Jack said grimly with a quick shake of his head. "Little did I know the son of a gun was going to hold me to it!"

"Cam's always been the tenacious type," Sam said. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

Jack waved her words away. "Yeah, well, you'll never believe just what he's got in mind!"

"He's trying to get SG-1 back together," Sam said quietly. 

Jack stared at her in astonishment. "How'd you guess?"

"He called me a few days ago."

"And that explains how you heard about the Ori," Jack said. "And here I thought you were just naturally brainy."

"I am," Sam reminded him with a quick jab to his chest. "Also well connected."

Jack grabbed her hand to forestall any further blows. "So what did you tell him?"

"What do you think?" Sam said. "I told him I have… responsibilities now. And while I'm certainly sympathetic to his cause, there's no way I can just go back. Even if I wanted to," she finished softly.

"Not even slightly tempted to get back in the saddle again?" Jack said curiously.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I'm not. I've had enough running about on different worlds, coming under enemy fire. Hell of a way to live your life--not to mention have a relationship."

"I always wondered how the brass could risk those brains of yours on off-world missions," Jack said reflectively. "Not that you weren't good in the field--" he held up his hands to forestall any protest "--because you're one of the best officers I've ever served with. But I couldn't help but wonder sometimes why they didn't decide you were more valuable in the lab."

"You never said anything like that to me," Sam said, staring at him intently. "Not in all the years I served under your command."

"I didn't want my head handed to me in thin slices," Jack said ruefully. "Tell me you don't remember that speech you gave me the first time you walked into the Stargate program."

Sam smiled briefly, remembering that altercation all too well. Perhaps she _had_ jumped down his throat, but the attitude he'd come in with couldn't have been allowed to go unchallenged. "But this reservation of yours about risking me in the field had nothing to do with my being a woman, right?"

Jack eyed her intently, as if trying to determine just what answer she wanted to hear. "No, just that it made more sense to have you figuring out the alien tech as opposed to being the one risking life and limb to bring it back."

"OK, then." At his obvious look of relief, she added, "But isn't that exactly how things have worked out now? I'm not in the field any more, and I _am_ spending all my time working with alien technology. There's got to be a reason you recommended me for this position in the first place."

"Other than getting you out of my direct line of command?" he murmured as he pulled her closer.

"Other than your ulterior motive, yes," she agreed playfully.

He stroked her hair; as always, Sam marveled at how gentle his touch was. "I wouldn't have tried to move you out of the Stargate program if I thought you wanted to stay, you know that."

"Yes, I do. And I'm grateful. But it _was_ time to move on--even if I didn't think I was doing more good elsewhere."

"That's more or less how I felt when General Hammond told me he was retiring and had recommended me to take over for him in Homeworld Security," Jack said. "At any rate, Landry told Mitchell to form a new team. Gave him carte blanche as far as the selection process was concerned. But it seems Mitchell's more interested in 'getting the old gang back together' than he is in recruiting anyone new."

"I wonder if he's having any better luck persuading Daniel and Teal'c," Sam said. 

Jack snorted. "Hardly. You know that Daniel was so all-fired excited about going to Atlantis."

"What better place to continue his studies of the Ancients than their city," Sam agreed, lifting her head. "He really wanted to be part of Weir's original expedition; I don't think he ever quite forgave you for not letting him go."

"Well, he can't blame me for the current derailment of his plans," Jack said, firmly returning her head back to its position on his shoulder. "I was going to say, even without the trip to Atlantis, he's certainly got his hands full at the moment with this Vala person."

Sam shook her head in bemusement at the mention of the woman who had once tried to steal the _Prometheus_. "Someday, I'd like to hear the background of that one a little more fully. The few details I've heard just don't seem to add up."

"Well, for the time being, we're stuck with her--or at least Daniel is. Mitchell may be getting more than he bargained for, if he manages to get Daniel to rejoin SG-1."

"What about Teal'c?" Sam asked. "Surely he's not interested in remaining on Earth. After all those years of fighting for a free Jaffa nation, I would imagine he'd be anxious to be with his people now."

"What's happening with the Ori affects the Jaffa as well, don't forget." Jack exhaled deeply. "Be a hell of a thing to finally overthrow the 'false gods' of the Goa'uld, only to be forced into the worship of the Ori."

"That's a good point." Sam fell silent, thinking about her current project. Studying alien technology was one thing, attempting to use it to develop ever more devastating weaponry was another--although she was certainly aware of the necessity. If Earth and its allies were to remain free, it would only be due to their ability to defend themselves against any aggressors.

As if reading her thoughts, Jack said, "At the moment, you sound like nothing can change your mind about Stargate Command." He paused. "But there may yet come a time when you'll be needed over there once again." 

Sam bit her lip. "Maybe."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Jack said, his voice carrying an echo of the dread she was feeling, "but at the same time, if it does-- I'm glad to know we'll be prepared."

Sam sighed. "I really thought it was all over, you know? No more fighting, no more fear. With the defeat of the major Goa'uld, the Replicators..."

"There's no such thing as a happy ending," Jack reminded her.

Sam pulled herself to an upright position. "Oh, really?"

"Well, maybe for individuals," he conceded with a small smile. "But there's still going to be a need to continually keep saving the universe. No shortage of bad guys out there--"

"--which means never a dull moment," she finished, then resolutely pushed away any further depressing thoughts. "Still, what do you say we take the rest of the evening off? Think the planet can keep rotating without us?"

He paused as if deeply considering. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"


End file.
